私は長い時間のためにあなたがミス I Miss You for a Long Time
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Hari Natal 8 tahun lalu, Sasuke dan Ino bertemu. Tapi mereka berpisah karena Sasuke harus pindah ke Tokyo. Laluu... Mereka bertemu di Konoha lagi! Apakah Ino masih mengingat Sasuke?


_**Hore... Syu berhasil bikin fanfic baru...!**_

**_Minta kritik dan sarannya ya..._**

**_Don't like, don't read._**

**_Boleh ngeflame, asal jangan pakai kata-kata kotor dan harus LOG-IN!_**

**_Warning: OOC, gajelas, lebay, aneh, dll._**

**_Selamat membaca_**

**_

* * *

_**

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul fanfic: **私は長い時間のためにあなたがミス (I Miss You for a Long Time)**

* * *

**FLASHBACK~**

_Hari Natal...Umur Sasuke masih 7 tahun. Sasuke meminta izin kepada ibunya untuk bermain di luar. Karena Sasuke bermain terlalu jauh, ia tersesat di hutan. Tapi, untungnya dia menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang baik. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Umurnya kira-kira sama dengan Sasuke. Karena Ino berjalan bersama anjingnya yang bernama Doggy, Sasuke dibantunya mencari jalan pulang. Tetapi, karena cuaca sangat dingin dan bersalju, Ino mengajak Sasuke mampir dulu ke rumahnya. Sasuke disuguhi teh hangat dan kue jahe. Disinilah Sasuke menemukan cinta pertamanya. Kepada siapa? Ya, kepada Ino. Saat Sasuke beranjak pulang, ia berjanji kepada Ino kalau Sasuke akan menemukannya suatu hari nanti._

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

_

* * *

_**8 years later...  
**KHS, Konoha High School

"Wah! Nggak nyangka akhirnya aku mendapatkan SMA terfavorit di Konoha..."gumam Sasuke.

Dia memasuki kelasnya, kelas 10-A. Ada 2 bangku kosong, di paling pojok dan di depan. Sasuke memilih di depan saja, dan dia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang tertidur di sebelahnya. Tapi wajahnya tertutup oleh kedua tangannya.

"Anak-anak! Mari kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing! Mulai dari saya! Nama saya Kurenai Yuhi, saya wali kelas kalian. Nah, sekarang, giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri mulai dari kamu!" Kurenai menunjuk Kiba.

Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malas-malasan, setelah kembali ke bangkunya dia kembali membaca komik hentainya.

"Oi... Bangun... Setelah ini giliranmu memperkenalkan diri..." Sasuke membangunkan perempuan yang tidur di meja sebelahnya itu.

"Hah?" dia mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kamu..." Sasuke tersentak.

**Sasuke's pov.**

Wajah gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Ino. Ya, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia Ino Yamanaka, yang kutemui waktu umurku 7 tahun! Ya! Aku sangat yakin kalau dia ini Ino!

**End Sasuke's pov.**

"Apa lihat-lihat...?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ng... Nggak apa-apa. Udah tuh, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri di depan!" seru Sasuke.

"Ya, silakan memperkenalkan dirimu," kata Kurenai.

"Hm... Namaku... Ino Yamanaka, dari Konoha Junior High School... Salam kenal," katanya.

Sasuke makin yakin kalau dia Ino yang ditemuinya 8 tahun lalu. Sangat yakin! Lalu giliran Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, dari Tokyo Junior High School, salam kenal," kata Sasuke lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh iya... Ino, kau masih ingat padaku nggak?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Ha? Ingat padamu...? Memang kamu siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pernah ketemu sama seseorang... Waktu umurku masih 7 tahun... Tapi, aku lupa namanya..." jawab Ino.

"Itu... Aku..." kata Sasuke.

"Jangan mengaku kalau kau adalah sahabat kecilku itu. Pasti kau bohong, iya 'kan...? Atau kau suruhan sahabatku untuk menemuimu, karena sahabatku itu tidak mau bertemu denganku...?" tanya Ino galak.

"Tidak.. Aku benar-benar.."

"Sebentar," Ino memotong omongan Sasuke. "Aku ingat-ingat... Dia dari klan Uchiha..." kata Ino.

"Nama depannya...? Putra Uchiha kan ada dua," kata Sasuke.

"Nama depannya aku pun lupa," desah Ino.

"Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha," gumam Sasuke menyebut-nyebut namanya sendiri.

"Aku... Lupa..." gumam Ino lagi.

"Apa kau ini segitu pikunnya...?" tanya Sasuke disambut satu jitakan dari Ino.

"Udah ah...! Aku pusing, mau tidur!" seru Ino.

"Hah? Tidur lagi...?"

"Iya, emang kenapa!"

"Nggak.."

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.**

Aku masih memikirkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Aku saja masih ingat, masa' dia sudah lupa padaku? Seharian ini aku terus memikirkan antara Ino dan gadis itu. Apakah itu Ino? Atau itu saudara kembar Ino? Ah, tidak mungkin. Bukankah Ino adalah anak tunggal? Pikirku berkali-kali.

Walaupun mungkin dia lupa padaku, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kutemui waktuku masih kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

Oh iya!

Dia pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Judulnya... Ah! **Kurisumasuibu no tanoshi-sa**! Apakah aku masih menghapal lirik-liriknya? Akan kucoba menyanyikannya. Siapa tahu ini berhasil memulihkan ingatan Ino.

_"Kurisumasuibu no tanoshi-sa, _

_Kion wa totemo samuidesuga, _

_Watashi wa mada, kono yoru, wasure rarenai _

_Watashi wa watashi no atarashii shin'yū ni attanode, _

_Uchiha Sasuke toyuu namae no Yoito yūmoa,..."_

**End Sasuke's pov.**

Ah... Sasuke lupa lanjutannya. Mungkin aku mempunyai catatannya, gumam Sasuke. Oh iya, di sebuah lemari kecil berlaci tua di gudang! Sasuke berlari ke lantai atas, tepatnya berlari ke gudang. Sasuke mencari lemari kecil itu, ketika dia menemukannya dia tersentak. Betapa kotor dan berdebunya lemari itu...!

Sasuke membuka setiap laci. Di laci terakhir, dia menemukan kertas yang sudah kucel dan sangat berdebu.

_**FLASHBACK~**_

"Sebaiknya catatan lirik ini kutaruh dimana ya..?" pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa nggak di laci lemari kecil itu?" usul Itachi.

"Oh iya, betul juga!" seru Sasuke.

_**END OF FLASHBACK~**_

_**

* * *

**_Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap kertas kucel itu. Setelah dilihat lamat-lamat, akhirnya dia bisa melihat beberapa baris. Ino yang menulisnya.

**私は彼を見てくれてうれしい...  
さらに、彼は故郷に帰るつもりだったけど  
彼は私を覚えて継続することを約束  
永遠に！**

(Watashi wa kare o mite kurete ureshii... Sarani, kare wa kokyō ni kaeru tsumoridattakedo Kare wa watashi o oboete keizoku suru koto o yakusoku Eien ni!)

Sasuke pun menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi.

_"Kurisumasuibu no tanoshi-sa,_

_Kion wa totemo samuidesuga,_

_Watashi wa mada, kono yoru, wasure rarenai_

_Watashi wa watashi no atarashii shin'yū ni attanode,_

_Uchiha Sasuke toyuu namae no Yoito yūmoa,_

_Watashi wa kare o mite kurete ureshii... _

_Sarani, kare wa kokyō ni kaeru tsumoridattakedo _

_Kare wa watashi o oboete keizoku suru koto o yakusoku Eien ni!"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke cengo sendiri(?). Lalu meloncat kegirangan(?) karena sudah menghapal lagu itu(?). Akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa kertas itu ke sekolah dan menunjukkannya pada Ino. Mungkin Ino bisa ingat.

**Keesokan harinya**

"INO! INO!" panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Apa kau pernah menulis lirik lagu ciptaanmu ini kepada seseorang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm... Coba sini kulihat kertasnya," kata Ino.

Sasuke memberikan kertas itu kepada Ino, ketika Ino melihatnya ia langsung tersentak.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Ino. "Pasti dari dia ya! Sahabatku itu! Pasti!" seru Ino nggak jelas.

"Tidak Ino, aku menemukannya di..."

"BILANG PADANYA KALAU AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA NANTI SORE JAM 4 DI KONOHA PARK!" seru Ino memotong ucapan Sasuke.

* * *

**o.O**

Sasuke berjalan ke bangku taman. Ino sudah datang menggunakan kaos ungu, jaket biru, dan celana jeans. Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Ino mendongak, kaget melihat Sasuke.

"Iih, lagi-lagi kamu. Aku meminta sahabatku itu yang datang, bukan kamu!" seru Ino.

"Akulah sahabatmu itu!" seru Sasuke membalas.

"JANGAN MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI SAHABATKU ITU!" seru Ino lagi.

"Oke, oke, apa kau ingat ciri-ciri sahabatmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, rambutnya warna hitam, jabrik model pantat ayam, mata onyx-nya, terus dari klan Uchiha!" jawab Ino.

"Coba kau tanya teman-teman di sekolah siapa yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

* * *

"SASUKE!" panggil Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

'"Apakah sahabatku itu saudara kembarmu?" tanya Ino.

"Hah? Saudara kembar?"

"Iya... Kata teman-teman sahabatku itu mirip denganmu," kata Ino.

INNER SASUKE: "Grrr... Kenapa kau nggak sadar? Sebenarnya orang itu ada di depan matamu, Ino! Bukalah matamu!"

"Eh... Ehm... Mmmm..." Sasuke terlihat gugup.

"Apa?" Ino malah bingung.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

**Ino's pov.**

Kenapa aku selalu membayangkan wajah cowok itu ya? Apakah Sasuke Uchiha itu-benar teman sejak kecilku yang kutemui 8 tahun lalu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku saja lupa nama depannya, apalagi teman kecilku itu. Dia jauh di Tokyo. Sedangkan aku, masih di Konoha. Aku yakin kalau dia pasti lupa padaku.

"INO!"

"Hah!" aku terkejut mendengar suara mama.

"Daritadi mama memanggilmu di bawah. Sedang apa sih, kamu di kamar terus?" tanya mama. Aku hanya diam.

* * *

O.o

"Hah? Sasuke Uchiha? Di KHS?" tanya mama.

"Iya... Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya dia adalah anak yang bermain waktu malam Natal 8 tahun lalu...?"

"Ha? Masa' sih? Salah orang, 'kaii! Masa' dia di Konoha, bukannya 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu dia pindah ke Tokyo? Atau... Sasuke Uchiha yang di KHS itu kembaran teman sejak kecilku itu?"

"Ino... Tapi mama pikir yang di sekolahmu itu Sasuke yang teman sejak kecilmu itu... Putra Uchiha 'kan ada dua, yang pertama Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha," kata mama.

"Iya! Mungkin... Itachi lah yang sahabat kecilku itu! Ya!" seruku melonjak. Wajah mama terlihat bingung.

**End Ino's pov.**

**

* * *

**To be continued.

**_GIMANA? GIMANA? GIMA- #plakk#_**

**_Bagus ga? _**

**_Minta reviewnya dong... _**

**_Flame juga boleh... Tapi harus log-in... _**

**_Kalo ngeflame tapi ga punya account, aku ga terima flame-nya.._**

**_Bye sampai jumpa di chap depan_**


End file.
